irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Fata
Morgana Dione Biancardi (in-game name, Fata), is a female fencer appearing in the Sword Art Online universe, trapped along with many other players in the death game from its beginning. She was created by "writingthedayaway" on Fanfiction.net. History A shirt of lightweight chainmail- basic gunmetal gray chainmail vest, chains enhanced with durability and flexibility. Her family home was the theatre. Her parents were the directors of an Italian theatre troupe that included stage combat masters, martial art masters, ballerinas, trapeze artists, actors, and musicians. As soon as she could crawl, Morgana was trained in acrobatics. When she was able to walk, her parents started her on a strict martial arts regimen, specifically, Capoeira. When she got a little older and strong enough to easily wield a rapier, Morgana was taught the classical Italian style of fencing. While she was learning physical combat skills, her mother and the musicians taught her music. She learned several instruments, but her true talent lay in her voice. Her perfect pitch and sight-reading prowess afforded her rapid growth in muisc. When she turned sixteen, however, Morgana, though once content with her exciting life on stage, wanted to try something else. Some of her classmates in school introduced her to Sword Art Online, and she was intrigued. Her parents agreed to let her play if and only if she kept up her daily athletic and musical regimen. Then she wanted to take a trip to Japan. Her parents agreed again with the same conditions. Morgana embarked on an exchange student program shortly afterwards, bringing with her the latest version of Sword Art Online and her personal NerveGear. Name Etymology Her title, Fata Morgana, incorporates her in-game name Fata and her first name, Morgana. The title was an old Italian title bestowed on the sorceress of renown, Morgan le Fay, from Arthurian folklore and the Knights of the Round Table. Fata Morgana, literally meaning the Fairy Morgana, is also the name of a natural phenomenon, a type of superior and complex mirage that distorts and bends the sight of objects in the distance. Appearance Morgana's appearance in the real world and in-game are the same, as they should have been, when she, like the other gamers, each received a <>, changing their in-game appearance to that of real life. Morgana has long, silver-blond hair, dark eyebrows, blue-green eyes, and a coral mouth. Her cheekbones and jawline are sharp and well-defined, and her ears are slightly pointy and elfish. She is not tall, clocking in around only five feet two inches, and her build is light and lithe, suited for her acrobatic abilities. Morgana has a pale complexion, much to her dismay, and not much color in her cheeks. Abilities SAO Level 48 (on Floor 45) Skills Sword Skills Musical Instrument: Voice: Enchant - ''buffs player or other chosen players and NPCs with increased defense, speed, energy, or power for as long as the voice is heard, or buffs all players and NPCs in range that can hear the voice with increased speed, energy, defense, or power, for as long as the voice is heard. Which stat that is temporarily increased is randomly determined. ''Debilitate - places a negative buff on chosen players and NPCs, decreasing speed, energy, defense, or power for as long as the voice is heard, or places a negative buffer on all players and NPCs in range that can hear the voice, decreasing speed, energy, defense, or power, for as long as the voice is heard. Which stat that is temporarily decreased is randomly determined. Martial Arts: Capoeira: Esquiva ''- (defense) (practicioners of Capoeira only, all-level skill) - Imbues increased power, speed, and agility into the leg muscles and arm muscles of the user. This sword skill can be started off with either one hand on the floor or standing. In the first case, it is an acrobatic movement that launches the user off the floor and over the attacker's head. In the second case, it is a series of quick sidesteps that move the user out of the range of attack. ''Telefone - (1-hit strike) (practicioners of Capoeira only, mid-level skill) - An attack with both hands slapping the opponent's ears at the same time. The telefone is very painful and disorienting because of the sudden burst of air pressure entering the ear canal. It is very possible for this attack, if done in a malicious way, to cause temporary loss of hearing. This is reinforced with increased speed and agility. Dedeira - (1-hit strike) (practioners of Capoeira only, mid-level skill) - An attack that pokes the opponent's eyes with the index and middle finger of the attacking hand, reinforced with increased speed, and agility. Possible to cause temporary loss of sight. Rasteira - (4-hit combo) (practicioners of Capoeira only, high-level skill) - A powerful leg sweep that uses a sweep kick to unbalance the enemy, and then uses another kick to, if successful, damage/disable the enemy's lower leg muscles and tendons. Aerial Avoidance Attack ''- (3-hit combo) (practicioners of Capoeira only who hold the Acrobatics skill, mid-level skill) - A skill that uses the attack of the enemy to propel the user in the air several feet above the enemy, allowing the user to avoid the force of the blow and redirect the force. Riding off the force, the user turns a backflip or otherwise aerial move, and due to gravity and left-over momentum, aims a spinning kick at the opponent. ''Tesoura ''- (hold) (practicioners of Capoeira only, high-level skill) - User wraps one leg over the front of the opponent's body near the stomach, and the other behind the legs at knee level, and then twisting one's own body applying pressure on the other person's vulnerable point so as to make them fall over. It is performed from the floor, usually using two hands, but one hand can be used for support while the other can be used to further destabilise the other person and push their upper body backwards. This skill is enhanced with buffed strength and agility. ''Açoite-de-Braço -'' (throw) (practicioners of Capoeira only, high-level skill) - A powerful throw enhanced with force and speed. If under the circumstances of being attacked, the user ducks under the attack, simultaneously scooping the leg of the attacker up, and throwing the attacker off over the user's shoulders and slamming the attacker to the ground. One-handed Rapier: ''Linear - (1-hit strike) - The first rapier skill learned that delivers a single thrust at the enemy at a great speed. Flashing Penetrator - (1-hit strike) - A high-level strike that produces a sonic boom and looks like a comet. Shooting Star - (1-hit strike) - A powerful charging rapier sword skill. The user sprints forward at high speeds and aims a direct and piercing stab at the chest. Light Burst - (2-hit combo) - Another powerful charging rapier sword skill that follows up with another quick thrust, using the user's body to change momentum while moving (i.e.: spinning around on heel of foot) and deliver it in the opposite direction. Requires Martial Arts skill. Twisting Meteor - (3-hit combo) - A rapier strike that twists instead of thrusts directly at the enemy, with increased ability to destroy defenses and increased damage. This is a 3 hit combo, combining three twisting strikes in succession. Quadruple Pain - (4-hit combo) - A rapid four-hit thrust that can immobilze the target. Neutron - (5- hit combo) - a high-ranking extreme speed Sword Skill that delivers 5 consecutive thrusts. Star Splash - (8-hit combo) - A high-level one-handed thrusting sword skill. Equipment Weaponry Swept Hilt Rapier- a basic Italian-hilt style rapier, no enhancements or buffs added except for durability and flexibility. The blade, four feet in length, is a little longer than average. Armor A shirt of lightweight chainmail- basic gunmetal gray chainmail vest, chains enhanced with durability and flexibility. Tunic- Simple long-sleeved light green tunic shirt, enhanced with durability and flexibility. Breeches- Tan/dun-colored breeches, enhanced with durability and flexibility. Ankle boots- Sturdy black ankle boots, enhanced with durability. Other A hip flask- basic brown hip flask, enhanced with durability and flexibility. Holds Fata's water supply, as water is very important for a parched singer. Leather sheath and buckle- black leather rapier sheath attached through a buckle system to Fata's chainmail shirt. Enhanced with durability and flexibility. Relationships Likes animals more than humans. Trivia Category:Female Category:Player Category:Sword Art Online Category:Fencer